Care Too Much
by BrokenSnow.X
Summary: Mauraders era, seventh year. Lily's struggling to realise that she loves James. Can Padfoot give her a push in the right direction? Can anyone really ever care too much? Oneshot.


**Care Too Much - oneshot**

**Author's Note: Hey! I wrote this in about half an hour, which was kinda scary! Oh yeah, thanks to Deathlyphoenix who read this first straight from my notebook.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own James, Lily or any other HP characters. Annoyingly.**

* * *

You know when you wake up one morning and it feels like everything has changed? I felt that, when I woke up today. The world looked a little brighter and more colourful than normal. The sun was shining, despite the fact it's March. Ironic isn't it; that the whole planet is smiling and you're not, because you realised you love your enemy. I'm so stupid, falling for him. But he can't ever know.

It would never work anyway, James and I. He's too laid back, and I'm too - well, sensible. I just wish he wouldn't love me though, it makes my life so much more harder than it has to be. It's just so difficult to stop looking in his direction though. His dark, messy hair and sparkling hazel eyes send shivers down my spine, make my heart beat that little bit faster. Beating for him. It's the worst possible thing to have happened and I can't tell anyone about it. They'll all laugh and say: 'It's about time Lily!' I don't need them to say that: can't bear to hear it. And - oh god, he's just walked into the room. He saunters over to the table, making eye contact with several people and grinning. He sits down in front of me, with a wonderful smile on his face.

"So, Evans-"

"What is it now, Potter?" I cut in. Great, he's doing it again. Luring me into his trap. The only problem now is that this time, I might fall for it.

"Well, I know in the past you haven't always wanted to talk to me-"

"You got that right," I snap. Why must James insist on putting me through this torture?

"I just wondered if maybe, you wanted to go out with-" James was interrupted by a tidal wave of fourth year girls, desperate to get a glimpse of him.

"Sorry girls, not now. I'm kinda busy with Evans here," James grins lazily at them. I can feel anger bubble up inside me.

"She's not important. You promised us you would show us your new seeker move," a tiny blonde girl whines.

"Well, I did say I would-" I stand up from the table and grab my cloak from the bench next to where I was sitting.

"Where are you going, Evans?" James looks crushed.

"Away from you. Go and show off to your little gang, they care much more than I do," I snarl, and rush out of the hall. Oh, no. I can feel hot, salty tears running down my face. I can't let anyone see me like this, least of all James. I'm running so fast, and I don't even know where I'm-

"Evans!" Are you okay?" A tall, dark haired boy catches me before I fall to the ground.

"Not now, Black," I sniff, trying to get away from him. Sirius holds my arms tighter and I stop struggling.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He asks gently, letting go of me.

"James is what's wrong! He's ruined me Sirius! He never leaves me alone, his stupid fanclub keep following him around and insulting me, and on top of all that, I love the idiot!" I cry. Oh god, what have I said?

"Hang on, did you just say you love James?" Sirius asks, eyes wide.

"Yes, I did, okay? I love him, and there's nothing I can do about it," I blurt out. The tears are still running down my face.

"You have to tell James, Lily," Sirius looks at me intently.

"Tell me what?" A sickeningly familiar voice asks from behind me.

"Say it now," Sirius hisses at me.

"Lily, are you crying-"

"I love you!" I shout, cutting in. James' mouth falls open.

"What?" He gasps disbelievingly.

"I love you, you idiot," I say, smiling through my tears. "I know it's stupid, 'cause we're so different and we're always arguing-" I don't get to finish my sentence because James has moved closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. He pulls away, and wipes the tears from my face.

"I love you too, Lily," James whispers gently. He wraps his arms around me and I lean on his shoulder. Right there; that moment, is the happiest I've ever been, the brightest the world has ever seemed to me. And all because of James Potter, I care too much.

* * *

XX


End file.
